shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Better Way to be Bad/Argument
This is how Better Way to be Bad and Argument goes in Frenemies. then see the villains at the meeting Cozy Glow: Grogar wants us to work together to defeat our enemies. Which means we need to trust each other. General Cryptor: Doh! What is taking that old goat so long?! is eating her cupcake as her magic is being drained Queen Chrysalis: chewing If we are to trust one another, perhaps inform Lord Tirek to stop trying to absorb my essence! Pythor: Will you please cut that out?! stops Tirek: spits I wasn't doing anything of the sort! How dare you! General Kozu: Yeah! Chrysalis No offense, Chrysissie. Queen Chrysalis: How dare I?! Do you know to whom you are speaking? eats Tirek: How could I not? You tell your log every five minutes. protects her log Pythor: I suppose this is why Grogar left Cozy Glow in charge of us? Legion of Doom: NO! HE! DIDN'T! Glow is angered, but Cryptor has an idea General Cryptor: Hm. I have just an idea. Iron Baron Iron Baron, follow my lead. Iron Baron: Fine. lights dim as Cryptor and Iron Baron enter the spotlight General Cryptor: I think, I know~ A way that we can grow~ It's time to try something new, something better~ Iron Baron: No more, solo~ Trust is the way to go~ And all we need to do is work together~ Tirek: Ah, please. No thanks, no way~ I feel the need to say~ I'm smarter, stronger~ And I don't need them too~ General Kozu: Huh! Queen Chrysalis: Stronger? Nadakhan: Okay, I guess we'll downplay~ Master Chen and Queen Chrysalis: How bad you got your rear end handed to you?~ General Cryptor and Cozy Glow: It's time we a try~ A better way to be bad~ Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and General Kozu: Do we really need a better way to be bad?~ Cozy Glow: United as one~ Acronix: Teamwork? Please~ What a fad~ General Cryptor: Combine all our strength~ Cozy Glow: We'll go to any length~ General Cryptor, Cozy and Iron Baron: Once we have a better way to be bad~ Iron Baron: Let's go, begin~ This time, we're gonna win~ Queen Chrysalis: The ice you're on is thin so watch what you say~ General Cryptor: I know you're in~ I think I see a grin~ Tirek: For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay~ General Cryptor, Cozy Glow, and Iron Baron: This time, we've got a~ Better way to be bad~ Tirek and Queen Chrysalis: Sounds like a long shot this "Better way to be bad"~ General Cryptor: United as one~ We'll make those Ninja so sad~ Krux: If we say, "Okay"~ Will you just go away?~ Cozy Glow: Once we have a better way to be bad~ General Cryptor: We want to break their friendship~ Iron Baron: We want to make them weak~ Cozy Glow: You want revenge on Starlight~ General Cryptor: You want that huge physique~ Cozy Glow: So let's increase our chances~ By working as a team~ Iron Baron: To crush our enemies to dust~ General Cryptor: And laugh as they all scream~ villains laugh evilly Tirek: I think I see a better way to be bad~ Queen Chrysalis: Just with me in charge, make me Queen~ You'll be glad~ General Cryptor: No! Listen to us!~ Iron Baron: We're the best of us thirteen!~ Legion of Doom: Then you'll see a better way to be bad~ General Cryptor: Hey! This is our thing~ A better way to be bad~ Queen Chrysalis: You shall do as I command~ I will rule this triad~ Cozy Glow: Hey! This is our song~ Legion of Doom: Sorry, not any longer~ A better way to be bad~ General Cryptor: Now you're making us mad~ Tirek: Won't the ponies be sad?~ Queen Chrysalis: Now it makes me so glad~ Legion of Doom: Now we got~ A better way to be baaaaaad!~ pose as the song ends Iron Baron: Hey! You stepped on our cue! villains start arguing and the Omega return, angered Grogar: Enough! villains are terrified to see them. Cryptor steps up General Cryptor: Oh! I assure you, Lord Grogar, everything is under control. Iron Baron Right? Iron Baron: Uh, yes. We assure you, Emperor, we are getting along very well. The Omega: I doubt it. Grogar: Omega is right. General Kozu: My Lords, we were just wondering what the plan was. Pythor: Do you even have a plan? Grogar: Of course I have a plan! I have located an object of power, and it occurs to me this is the perfect test. You will work together to retrieve it. Against this item, those ponies won't stand a chance. General Cryptor: My Lord, you seem to be making your best friend feel left out. The Omega: Grogar And they wonder why the Overlord proved he was the greatest villain by defeating his enemies and separating them before either of them could. Grogar: You're telling me. turns to Cryptor Grogar: Nonsense, General. And since I fairly undoubted you, I am choosing you to lead the mission. Legion of Doom: What?! General Cryptor: My Lord, I am unsure about such a role. Grogar: I trust you, General. The point is, you are now my right hand Nindroid and my loyal second-in-command. General Kozu: Why can't I lead?! I'm a general, too! Queen Chrysalis: I have come close to ruling Equestria several times. I should be the one to lead us. Cozy Glow: I nearly drained all the magic from Equestria! That was good! Tirek: I absorbed all the magic of Equestria! I could feel it flowing through my body as I grew! Legion of Doom: arguing and Iron Baron facepalm Grogar ties them to a wall Legion of Doom: grunt The Omega: Only the Overlord has succeeded in conquering Equestria by separating your enemies. Grogar: Our power is greater than all of yours combined. This is but a fraction of it! Understood?! Legion of Doom: Uh-huh? are released General Cryptor: My Lord, what is your wish? Grogar: You shall retrieve the rest of the power. Master Chen: I'd like to hear this. cackles Please, Grogar, enlighten us. uses his magic to reveal a flashback Grogar: narrating Thousands of moons ago, the self-righteous Gusty the Great, unable to best me face-to-face, stole my Bewitching Bell. A talisman containing much of my own magic. Gusty hid it in a place it has taken me millennia to discover – an enchanted cave high atop Mt. Everhoof, protected by magical winds that prevent anypony from reaching its peak. There, the Bell has remained until now. flashback ends General Cryptor: You want me to lead the mission in bringing you your Bewitching Bell. Grogar: Yes. General Cryptor: I will not fail you, my Emperor. Omega talks to Grogar The Omega: I've noticed the Alicorns of the Sun, Moon, Love, and Friendship starting to care a lot about the Ninja. They started seeing each other as a family and want to understand what it's like to be one of them. They even considered thinking of making Ninjago their new permanent home. Grogar: But? The Omega: But I am uncertain the Nindroid can succeed. Grogar: Once Cryptor brings me my Bewitching Bell, he shall rule Equestria by our side. Omega grins cackles he feels a vision of Cryptor's demise